victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-10448359-20130605062421/@comment-10448359-20130607145718
I've been in a lot of discussions on otehr fandoms before as an anon, but none of them have ever been as civilised or sophisticated as this one! So thank you for being so nice, because in other places, there was always that one guy who had to be like: YOU SUXXXX! GO *&$@ YOURSELF! So first, thank you everyone who responded politely and nicely! I love your comments and analysis and it makes me happy! :D @ Jro54 Sorry I didn't see your post earlier! I agree with you on Bori! The story could only work with them as platonic friends. Had Victorious been another show, they might have had a chance, but as it stood, it just wouldn't work if they had been dating. It's really interesting how you say that Beck and Jade aren't friends. I totally agree with you, but what made you come up with that conclusion. That's really interesting! I just really want to know your opinion, do you think a couple that starts off as friends has a higher chance of staying together than one that just jumps into dating? Yeah, I ship Bade because of the same reasons too! ;) @Spyretta Please, call me Poopie haha, it's my name after all (well, it's actually Poppie, but long story short... my name is Poopie now) ;) I'm glad I found someone else who understands Jade like I do too! Yaaaay! I think it's safe to say that she and probably Trina are my favorite characters on the show XDDD Were there any huge ship wars in the past between Bori and Bade? Like horrible ones? It makes me kinda sad :( Ships should be able to coexist in a fandom, like ships coexist in da water. Oh geez haha I never shipped Zutara lol. I just could never see what other people saw in it. I understand why they shipped it: Zutara starts out as bitter enemies (and I guess something like opposites) but as the series progresses, you see their paths and what they are searching for becomes pretty much the same. They both just want to find the truth of who they are. That they actually have some worth. Zuko in his kingdom and Katara as a waterbender. The fact that they both lost their mothers adds to their I guess emotional connection. Plus people of course love the fact that they were on opposite sides. Looking at it that way, I would agree why Zutara would appeal to some ppl, but it never quite got me. Mostly because of the end of season two and start of season three. I pretty much all but lost respect for Zuko. And I agree that Zutara could definitely not have worked at all... -_- The two couples I shipped were actually Kataang and Tophaang which was back when I was an irrational kid, only driven by what couples looked cuter. I guess I thought that since Aang's relationship with Toph was quite strained at times, that they would be able to stay together even better. (not my best couple shipping reason). But anyway, yeah haha. But after watching the series a second time last year, I'm definitely Kataang all the way! I'm glad you are too!! :))) @ Ilovefiction Hi! Thank you for saying that! Your response is also very eloquent and thanks for responding! Haha! Yeah Beck is probably Jade's heart. And muzzle lol. I remember one episode when he stopped her from attacking Cat. Can you imagine what would have happened had they not been together at that point? Good point! If the show had real continuity as well as a higher rating, the whole fierce love triangle thing probably would have been explored more. And then... phew, there would be HORRIBLE, explosive ship wars... I often wonder about that too... Did the producers and directors intend to expand a bit on the Beck and Tori relationship? Or was it supposed to be platonic but I saw it as romantic because of Victoria and Avan's natural interaction? Awwww! I agree haha :) In between their disagreements and fighting, their tiny touches and smiles and moments are a real treat :) Lol, you and I have the exact same thoughts on Beck not being fledged out enough. It's sad the show is over and sorry for saying this DXXX, but I'm glad it's over now because Avan can truly show what he can do now in that new show Twisted! I'm excited to watch it! Not just because I can see what Avan can really do with a stronger role, but also because Mystery/Thriller genre excites me!